It is well known that caps are versatile accessories since they can be used both as a protection against sunrays while one practices a physical activity and as a means to make up a visual identity by a different style of accessory. Yet, rather they can be used by individuals of all gender and ages.
Typically, caps are formed by a crown and from the front of such crown a brim or something like a beak extends forward on. Diametrically, at the opposite side of said brim an aperture exists so that a regulating device is provided therein having closure means such as buckles, pressure bottoms, VELCRO® type closures or another types of closing devices.
Currently several types of caps are available in the market and they differ from one another in the dimension of their crown and/or dimension of their brim such as a cap having a crown somewhat more rounded and a brim which is stylistically cut to look as a baseball-styled cap or a rap-styled cap with a wider and squared crown having a larger and rectilinear brim.
Said caps or headwear might also be provided with marketing decorative elements so as to market trademarks, brands, events and some other kind of similar propaganda; yet, said caps might also divulge logos of sport clubs, flags of countries, several logos of institutions and some other types of propaganda. Additionally, they might bear personalized decorative elements aimed at identifying the user of said caps.
Generally considering, said decorative elements in caps might be provided embossed, might be manufactured as embroideries which are applied along the surface of the crown or along the brim and even might be provided as serigraphy painting or additionally might be provided as metal plaques made with graphical inscriptions or laces or any other types.
A few types of caps bear decorative elements provided with images as holographic engravings such that some movements are made based in reflection and thus causing an enhanced appearance to the user of such caps.
Yet another currently updated type of cap as a decorative element is that particular one which is provided with a tube similar to neon attached to the edge of the brim. Such tube made in the shape of a plastic stick filled with chemical solutions which simulate lightening by means of chemiluminescence when they are stirred up. However, this ornament has a short duration.
Despite of having an attractive element provided with the caps such types of caps found in the prior art do not have said attractive element added to the decorative element and such circumstance make such caps of the prior art somewhat distinct from the subject-matter that is now claimed as an invention.